A New Addition To The Cast
by miracleshipper4452
Summary: After many hard years of anticipation, a new miraculous member finally joins the team. Season 2 Spoilers. Also, this story is written pre-episode so some characters or minor details may not be the same as the real thing. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: Hello Fellow Miraculours! I just received amazing news today! Apparently, Rena Rouge is finally going to join our superhero duet in the next episode of season 2! I forget the title but its the one where Alya's sisters get akumatized (I'll put the link in the end card).This is incredible and I am totally hyped for that episode to come out. Comment down below if you are too! Anyways, I was so excited I just HAD to write something featuring Alya, so without further ado, may I present to you a Oneshot which takes place right after she gets her Miraculous! ;)**

A New Addition To The Cast:

"Wait, let me get something straight...You're a kami?"

"I'm a _kwami_ , and I grant you magic powers. My name is Trixx."

"Um, hi Trixx. What kinds of magic powers do you grant?"

The tiny fox sighed. "Of all the people in the world, I expected you to be the most understanding, Alya. You run the Ladyblog for heaven's sake!"

"So? What does that have to do with any of this?"

"You know, you're being more oblivious than Marinette and Adrien right now. And don't ask how I know those two."

"Ok..." A box suddenly appeared in her room containing this strange creature that could somehow fly and talk. Alya was sure she was hallucinating, but it all felt so real. And if something this crazy was happening right now, Alya could care less about how this weird fox knew Adrien and Mari. Hell, she didn't even care if it knew every single person in Paris. Honestly, she was more freaked out about how it knew _her_. "...but why did you choose me of all people? I'm sure there's probably hundreds of people who would die for this opportunity."

The kwami smiled. "You're right Alya. There _are_ a lot of people who would want to be here right now. But do you know what separates you from them?" Alya shook her head. "You showed that you care about others. You realized you're mistake of yelling at your sisters, and you regret it. Not many people are like that."

"Well, thanks I guess...but—" She was cut off by a loud noise coming from out her window. She peered outside and saw people screaming and running around in all directions. A blur of red and black caught her eye.

"Oh yes! I need to get in on this action for the Ladyblog!" She grabbed her camera and started out the door when she heard Trixx laugh behind her.

"Oh you'll be getting in on the action all right..."

Alya frowned. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

The fox shrugged its shoulders and said "Wow. I'm surprised you haven't figured it out at this point. Perhaps this will jog your memory: I'm a Miraculous."

Miraculous. The word was familiar. Where had she heard it again? Something about Ladybug, she presumed.

Then it hit her. Miraculous. The thing Hawkmoth wanted to steal. The things that Ladybug and Chat Noir protected.

Wait a minute...did that mean...

Alya felt her heart beat increase. Adrenaline rushed through her veins. Her thoughts cleared up instantly. A sixth sense seemed to have awaken inside of her.

She was going to be the next superhero.

 **M-I-R-A-C-\~~~RR~~~/-U-L-O-U-S**

The whole world seemed to slow down in that one moment. She looked back at her kwami in a whole new light. Grinning, the tiny fox said "See? I knew you would get it eventually." Then it pointed back to the box. Alya stepped forward and looked. An orange necklace shaped like a fox's tail was inside. It almost seemed to glow from the sunshine hitting it. Hesitantly, she picked up the necklace and put it on.

"Tails Out."

"What?"

"Tails Out. That's how you activate it."

She took a deep breath. The weight of the world was resting on her shoulders. Doubts filled her mind. What if she wasn't cut out to be a superhero? What if she messed up and the akuma got away? Ladybug and Chat Noir would hate her forever. What if they refused to work with her?

No. She couldn't let those thoughts cloud her brain. Right now, Paris needed her. And she wasn't going to let it down.

"Trixx, Tails Out!"

 **M-I-R-A-C-\~~~RR~~~/-U-L-O-U-S**

She stepped onto her roof. Fresh air blew onto her masked face as she stared at the beautiful sunset. This was what it was like to be a superhero. She looked down at herself. Her clothing was a tight yet stretchable material. Orange and White colored her entire body. Spandex, probably. Mari would know. In one hand she held a flute, but it wasn't exactly that. It had a whip attached to the front half of it. Alya couldn't describe it. It was part flute, part whip. Out of curiosity, Alya put her lips to it and blew. A sweet melody came out of it, and she was instantly reminded of Nino. Marinette and Nino. Her two best friends. She wanted so desperately to tell them. But deep down, a part of her knew she would have to keep this a secret. Her ears perked up. Another loud sound, followed by screaming. She had to stay focused. Leaping across the rooftops, she followed the sounds to the cause of the commotion. Ladybug and Chat Noir were already on the scene, blocking projectiles and protecting innocent civilians. Then Ladybug spotted her.

"Who are you?"

That was a good question. Who was she? She had gotten so caught up with her Miraculous that she hadn't even thought up of a name for herself.

Chat Noir looked up. "No way. Another Miraculous Holder? This is just _paw-some_! We sure could use your help right now. This battle is turning into a _cat-astrophe_."

Alya smirked. "I can see why. You're not exactly _fur-tive_ are you?"

Ladybug facepalmed and muttered something sounding like "Are they all like this?", but at this distance, Alya couldn't be sure.

Chat, however, gaped in awe. "Finally! Someone who's a match for my puns! What a _meow-rvelous_ partner we have here Ladybug!"

Ladybug just groaned and rolled her eyes. "What did you say your name was?"

"My name?" Alya thought about it and came up with the perfect one.

"Rena Rouge."

Ladybug just nodded and motioned for her to follow them. The trio raced across the evening sky, following the path of destruction caused by the akuma.

Chat smirked. "You know Ladybug, I think Rena is going to be a _purr-fect_ partner."

She heard Ladybug groan, but saw a ghost of a smile on her face. Chat winked back at Alya. She smiled.

Alya had a feeling this was going to be the start of a very great friendship.

 **End Card: Thank You all so much for reading this Oneshot. Hoped you enjoyed and be sure to leave a review if you did! Comments and feedback and always appreciated. Link to video:** **watch?v=wSgobYSkA2o** **(Just put this after youtube** **for some reason the website isnt letting me post the whole link sorry.)** **This is currently only the trailer I have not yet seen the full episode but when it does come out I will be sure to watch it. Have a nice rest of your day! :)  
Edit: Grammar mistakes and simple corrections.**


End file.
